Something I Needed
by ShyLittleDevil
Summary: One choice can make your destiny. Hinatas made that choice and it lead her to Jacob. This chance meeting, can it be what they dreamed for? The piece that was missing from their lives? Set after New Moon and sometime after Naruto Shippuden started.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone out there. This is my first try at this, so hopefully it's not to bad. So thank you for looking into this, it means a lot. I would also appreciate if you gave me a review, whether it's good or bad. If it's a good one, that would be great. If it's bad, thanks for telling me. **

**Oh, I also wanted to add that I'm sorry if this sounds to close to another story in any way. If so, please let me know.**

**I do not own Naruto or Twilight.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hinatas POV**

"Hinata you were great! I was worried not being on a mission in so long might have made you lose some of all that hard work you earned." Kiba smiled, turning toward me.

"Kibas right, you did very well." Shino added.

"Thank you, that m-means a lot." smiling brightly, a light blush rising to my cheeks.

Akamaru nudging his head into my hands. '_He's grown so much, but he's still that cute little puppy in my eyes.' _Giggling as he begged for me to scratch his head.

"It was just like the old days. Man I miss those days." Kiba let out a sigh.

Pausing in scratching Akamarus head, "Do you think that we'll get more missions together? There doesn't seem to be to many A rank missions or even B ranks."

"Hmmm your right. We should be getting more missions together since your back or at least I hope we should be." Kiba said.

"So do I. How bout we go get some ramen after we report our mission?" Shino asked.

"Hey! Yeah great idea Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, getting excited.

"Ah that sounds good to me." It's been awhile since we all went out together. I can't even remember when the last time was.

"Then it's decided on. First we have to speak to Lady Tsunade." Shino turning to leave.

"Shino wait up! Come on Hinata and Akamaru he's leaving us."

"Coming!" walking faster to catch up to my team.

It's been almost five months now since I've been on a mission with my team. Father said I didn't need missions or to train anymore. I was to be married off to a noble or a lord for some kind of agreement. He hired a woman to teach me the ways of etiquette in the aristocrat life. Of course, I still sneak off when I can to train.

The day I was asked to attend the elders council meeting, I was expecting to be dethroned from being the heiress of the clan. I wouldn't have minded though. Hanabi would make a better leader than I could. If that was the elders choice, I was planning to move into a little apartment outside the Hyuga compound. To have a place to actually call 'my home'.

After I heard the news… I was overcome with so many emotions. I wanted to yell, throw things and say no, but most of all I wanted to cry.

I refused to show them my tears, when they asked if I understood, I bowed and said 'yes'.

But once I was dismissed and made it back to my room, I broke down.

Not caring who saw the tears on my face, but it's not like I could stop them. I cried the rest of that day and into the night. My eyes, red and puffy the most they ever been.

I was going to lose everything important to me. My freedom, my dreams, but most of all my friends.

"Hinata, you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked up confused.

"I asked if you were alright." Kibas face filled with concern.

"Oh ah yes I'm fine. I was just thinking." giving him a smile.

"Hinata, if you need to talk we're here for you." Shino stated.

"It's just I was thinking of my arrangement…" I whispered, feeling them tense at the topic.

"Uh Hinata, me and Shino were actually talking ab-"

"Hey Hinata!"

"What do you want Naruto? Where in the middle of something!" Kiba exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

"What's your problem? I just haven't seen Hinata around in awhile, just thought I would come and see how she was doing." Naruto glaring back at Kiba.

'_He came over to see me.' _my face instantly turning red.

"She's doing fine. So you can lea-" Kiba growled.

"Kiba we can talk about this later, at a better time." Shino stepping in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Fine." Kiba letting out a annoyed sigh while crossing his arms.

"Huh? What's up with you guys?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-it's nothing to worry about. How are you N-naruto?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm great! Coming to meet Sakura. Thought about asking her if she wanted to go on a date or at least go get some ramen with me ." Naruto said, sounding hopeful.

It still hurts to hear it, even now, though it's not as bad as it once was. His love and devotion to Sakura. I still haven't gotten over him. I know he will never feel the same for me the way I feel for him, but I just can't help myself.

"Why do you bother asking." Kiba mumbled

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, looking to Kiba.

"He didn't say anything." Shino said, irritation in his voice.

"Naruto!"

Sakura making here way over from a group of people.

"Hey Sakura! What's up?" Naruto giving her his full attention.

"Nothing just finishing training with Lady Tsunade for today. Hinata! I haven't seen you around. How are you?" Sakura asked, smiling at me.

"I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear. You guys just finish a mission." Sakura noticing Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Yeah we were just on our way to report to Lady Tsunade before Naruto showed up." Kiba stated.

"What! You guys were just standing here talking when I-"

'_Poor Naruto. Sakura can be scary.' _Noticing the look she had on her face.

"Oh well you better go on ahead then. I'll see you guys later." Sakura waved as she dragged Naruto off.

"Ow! Sakura that hurts! Let go! Please!"

"Geez that guy." Kiba letting out sigh. Akamaru barking in agreement.

"We should go in now. We spent more time than we should have." Shino said, looking up.

Confused, I followed his gaze. Finally noticing where we were, in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Alright lets head in." Kiba and Akamaru, heading toward the doors.

Time seems to pass by when I'm away from the compound, wherever I go. These past three days on a mission was no different.

"How can I help you?" one of the Ninja guards asked.

"We have a mission to report to Lady Tsunade." Shino said, showing Lady Tsunades seal.

"Alright, go on ahead."

"Kiba?" I whispered.

"Yeah Hinata?" Kiba looking toward me.

"What was you gonna say before N-naruto showed up?" bringing my eyes to meet his.

"Oh…" Averting his eyes away. _'Kiba please tell me.'_

"It's not something bad is it?" trying to catch the emotions showing on his face. _'It is, isn't?'_

"No… well…" Kiba scratching the back of his head, turning back to me.

"Hinata, we'll tell you later, but not here. It'll be better told somewhere else." Shino's voice more softer than usually.

"Okay." looking back at the ground. _'What can it be they wanna tell me.' _Akamaru lightly leaning on me to comfort me.

"This is what I get for grabbing more than I can handle." a strain voice came from ahead.

"That's a lot of files. How does someone carry all those." Kiba glancing at the tall towers of papers.

"Maybe you should go and help."

"Come on Shino, I was just saying. Who is that anyways?"

"It's Shizune."

"Shizune? Do you need me to carry some of those files for you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hinata! Oh no, I just need one of you to open the door for me. These are for Lady

Tsunade." Shino walking over and grabbing most of the stack, before she drops them all on the floor.

"Thank you Shino." Shizune smiled gratefully. "Come on in." she opened the door for us.

"Lady Tsunade, I brought more files you need to work on! Shino, Hinata, and Kiba are back from their mission as well." sighing as she and Shino set the stacks of paperwork on the desk.

"I just finished all the paperwork you sent me two days ago." Groaning, as Tsunade covered her face with her hands.

"That's great, but these are new files we just received." Shizune smiling sympathetically.

"Lady Tsunade, here's our report." Shino, laying the scroll in front of Tsunade.

"Alright good work. Hinata how was the mission for you?" Tsunade questioned, leaning back into her chair, opening the scroll.

"H-huh? It was okay. Just the same as ever." giving a shy smile, bringing my eyes to the ground.

"Good, that's good to hear. Since you were able to go on a mission again, and you all were successful, maybe your father will let you go on a few more while you can." pausing, "I'm sorry I can't help you."

Surprised at her apology, instantly bring my eyes to hers.

"I'm not allowed to interfere with Hyuga affairs unless it concerns the village." setting the scroll down, facing the window.

"Lady Tsunade it's fine." I say, but everyone in the room can see through my lie.

I knew she wasn't allowed, I never got my hopes up on that idea. My father and the Elders were smart on which agreements to consider without it having to go through so much meetings and discussions just to get it approved.

"Have they told you anything?" Shizune asked.

"No. I've just been practicing everything I need to know from my instructor." thinking about all the times I spent learning how to speak and do things _correctly_. Hearing the long list of things I should be that revolves around graceful, elegant, refined. That a wife of a Lord shouldn't blush so much, but maybe it will add to my beauty. Then there was my stutter. My stutter is gone, well mostly, it slightly comes back when I'm embarrassed or nervous. She says I need to try and stop, so I can sound reassuring and supportive. When I successfully learn all these traits, I'll be a jewel a Lord will proudly show to his council and his people.

"Lord Hiashi sent me a message. He's informed me that the Elders have chosen the suitors they like. Their requesting for a meeting with me soon I'm not sure when, he wasn't specific. He wanted to speak about you." Tsunade stood, facing me.

"Yes Lady T-tsunade." I didn't know what to say. I knew the day was getting closer. I just never expected it would be so soon.

"I just thought you should know. Well I better start on these files." Tsunade dismissing us.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." bowing, then turning toward Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

They looked just as uncomfortable as I am "You ready to go get some ramen?"

"Yea let's get going." Kiba said looking toward Shino.

"Lady Tsunade. Shizune" Shino bowing slightly.

"Goodbye you three." Shizune calling to us.

The quietness was full of tension between us as we walked together. Reaching out to Akamaru, scratching the top of his head, seeing him close his eyes from gratification.

A small smile coming to my face at his reaction. Looking back to Shino and Kiba walking in front of me. Noticing they haven't relaxed any from leaving Tsunades office. Lightly patting Akamaru, walking up between my team and grabbing their hands. I feel them looking at me questioningly, I squeeze their hands, trying to comfort them of their own worries.

I feel them relax finally. Kibas smile coming back, holding my hand tighter, while he lay his other hand on Akamaru. Shino squeezing my hand, his insects sending me a soothing motion through him.

'_This is how it's suppose to be.'_

**_Thanks for reading, hope that it was alright. _**

**_I already added the next chapter. I thought it would be better with both together, instead of adding it later, made more sense to me._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no claim to Naruto or Twilight.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**[Hokage Tower]**

"Lady Tsunade? Isn't there something we could do? Shizune questions.

"No I've looked through everything. I can't do anything unless they decide on a agreement that puts the village in any chance danger. The Hyugas are not that foolish, they would never do such a thing." Tsunade going over some papers.

"Still this isn't right! Just passing Hinata off to a man she never met on her wedding day because we might gain something." Shizune, hoping maybe this will get more of a reaction.

"I know that! Just because I'm not doing nothing doesn't mean I like it. If I could have told Hiashi no, I would have." Tsunade pinching the bridge between her eyes. "I'm hoping Hiashi will change his mind."

"What? You think he will M' Lady?"

"Don't get to hopeful. During our first meeting, he never said one word unless he was spoken to. Even when the Hyuga Elders explained their plans for Hinata. He hardly looked up. It was like he was in another place. Then his letter, the way he worded it in some areas. Like this wasn't his choice." facing Shizune.

"So there's a chance that he will change his mind?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope Shizune."

**[ Wolf Pack]**

**Jakes POV**

"Thanks Emily for the brownies!" Seth exclaimed, his grin getting bigger.

"Yea thanks Emily." Embry said sitting down at the table with Seth.

"It's no problem guys. Jacob do you want any?"

"No I'm alright Emily, but thanks though." I gave her a small smile.

"Of course anytime. If you change your mind they'll be right here." setting them on the table. "Seth save some for everyone else!" She swats his hand away from his third brownie.

"Can't be greedy around here kid." Embry calls out to Seth, smirking as he takes a bite.

"Awe please Em? There's still going to be enough for the others." Seth gave her his puppy dog look.

"Fine but no more till the others get here." Emily shook her head but let out a small laugh.

"Thank you!"

"Spoiled pup." Embry mumbles.

'_Kid can always win when he pulls that move.' _A small smirk coming to my face.

"You shouldn't let that look affect you so easily." Sam whispers into Emilys ear, as he wraps his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"It doesn't affect my choice. It's just… he's the youngest." Emily mumbled, as she leaned back into Sam, entwining her fingers with his.

"Whatever you say." Sam smirks, making Emily turn to face him, tying not to smile.

"I do say." they burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna be up stairs if you need me." Emily giving Sam a kiss. Before she heads up the steps, turning to look at Sam, they share _that _look.

'_Not this again.' _Closing my eyes and making myself lean back into the couch. This pain, coming from inside of me, I cant explain it. I want it to stop.

Seeing Sam and Emily together has started to become to much for me at times lately. The way they understand each other. No that's not it…

The way they… complete each other.

The first time I seen them look at each other like that, the only thing existed at the moment was each other or when they share a kiss, I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. Something precious that shouldn't be witnessed. Now it just hurts to see them when they enter their own little world, where everything is perfect to them. It hurts because that's something I want, it hurts even more because I want that with…

'_Bella' _slowly opening my eyes.

'_I can't think of that now. She made her choice… This is how it has to be.' _The frown on my face getting bigger.

Almost a month now, that's how long its been since I last seen Bella. The day I found out she was planning to become one of _them_. A freak'n vampire. Some part of me knew this was coming, ever since she took off to go to him and when they all came back. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. I wished I was wrong. "It's always been him." she said. Her words, more like a strike that knocked me down, putting everything into place bout _us_. It hurts like hell knowing I'll always be second when it comes to Him. Edward. No matter how hard I try that wont ever change.

Running my hand through my hair. Catching my reflection from the mirror, leaning against the wall on the floor. It showing me how I felt. Worn out. Tired. Hurt.

"No sign of the bloodsucker anywhere." Paul said as he walked in with Jared.

"All we caught was old scents she left from before." letting a sigh out, as Jared took a seat at the table, grabbing a brownie.

"Where's Quil and Leah at?" Sam asked.

"Ah they said they would catch up in a minute. They wanted to check a little further beyond the border just in case. Last that we know of they didn't find any new scents on the leech. What the hell is going on." Paul said getting frustrated.

"You think she's up to something? Maybe changing her plans?" Embry questioned.

"She could be, but we just don't know. All her trails lead to dead ends." Sam said deep in thought, leaving us to our own thoughts of what this vampires game is.

'_What's she planning? She wouldn't just give up when she's' so close to Bella.' _My body instantly tensing at the thought._ 'Bella… No I can't let the leech get to her.' _I know it's just going to hurt me somehow or somewhere during this whole thing, but I can't just give that leech a chance to get to her.

"We didn't get anything." Leah said, leaning against the door frame.

"It's all clear. Nothing new." Quil smelling the brownies, heading straight for the table.

"So what's the plan now?" I questioned, standing up facing everyone.

"We'll just have to keep up patrols, if she doesn't show up for awhile longer or if we don't get anything we'll ease up some." Sam said, still thinking of all the possibilities clearly.

"Finally just a little break. We need one." Paul finishing off his brownie.

"Especially since the Cullens are back. Helping with protecting _Bella_." Leah said, the bitterness in her voice sharper than usual.

I try not to flinch or show any kind of reaction to her words. _'I can't give her a opening. She'll attack the first chance she gets.'_

"Leah." Sams voice warning her.

"I'll go ahead and start my shift." walking out the door, heading toward the tree line.

"Hey Jake!" Embry following me, shoving past Leah.

"Yea I know Embry. I'm alright. I ain't letting her get to me." smirking to prove my point. Ever since Leah found out, she's been using it against me. Mentioning the Cullens or Bella with Him.

"Good cause I'm gonna go crazy if you turn into Leah." he jokes but the worry clear in his voice.

"Dude don't say that, don't even think it." I laugh, I refuse to let that happen. I never want to be bitter and be stuck in self-pity or stuck in misery. No matter how much I got my heart broken… but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything.

"Just saying. Come on, I'm stuck on patrols with you."

"Bull you volunteered."

"Guess I did didn't I." laughing "Jake, you're my boy, practically my brother."

"Embry, thanks man." actually smiling for once.

"No prob Jake."

Taking a deep breath, feeling the light tremors going through my body.

**[The Forest]**

**Hinatas POV**

"May I know now?" looking down at the shades of the setting sun blending together on the surface of the water. This is how it was when we first found it just after we started out. A place that's not big but not small, secluded from the rest of the forest, and it had a beautiful clear spring. It was our place.

Kiba standing next to me. "We don't really know how to say this, but Shino and I been thinking."

"We know your father wants to marry you off to a noble family, but maybe he will let one of us marry you." Shino coming to stand on my other side, without his glasses and his hood down.

"W-what!" I can't be hearing right.

"We've thought about this for awhile now." Kiba facing me.

"I c-can't let you guys do this." I can feel the tears starting to build.

"Hinata we don't want you to get sent off. It's alright with us. We're willing to do this." Shinos eyes full of sincerity.

"N-no that's not fair to the both of you. You should be able to marry someone you love." the tears falling freely now.

"We do love you. I know it's not the kind of love your talking about, but this is something we're willing to give up." Akamaru barking to agree with Kiba.

"Your very special to us. We'll help you any way we can."

I try to wipe away the tears, but they just wont stop. Their willing to give up a part of their life just to give me back mine. This is something I can't do, no matter what it can do for me.

"I-I… can never do that to you guys. Even if your w-willing, I still can't. I love you both to much. No matter how m-much I would like to get out of this… You all have done so much for me, how can I accept for e-either of you to do this for me."

Kiba bringing me into a hug before my legs give out. "Hinata."

Shino laying his hand on my back, "Please let us do this for you."

"I can't let one of you give that p-part of your life up for me. I-I don't want to take something away from you guys. I want you to live your life, full of choices you made… b-but not this choice. I can't let you make this one."

"You don't deserve this happening to you." Kiba whispers.

"T-thank you so much. Both of you, I'm so g-grateful for everything. For b-believing in me, being there for me when I needed someone, and for a-accepting me for me."

'_Please I need to be strong. I can't give up.' _The magic that happens when I tell myself that doesn't work this time. I feel the weight, of everything, come flooding back into me. I've been fighting it off for so long, but I can't, not now. Not when two of the most important people in my life, are willing to do this for me. I break, letting everything out.

Kiba holds me tighter, Shino hugging me as well as he can, and Akamaru licking my hand, whimpering.

I don't know how long we stayed that way, but I didn't want to leave. Not ready to go back to face reality.

**I'll try to have the next chapter done as soon as i can. Thanks for your time. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and for looking into this story. =]**

**Do not own Naruto or Twilight.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jakes POV**

"Hey Jake! You up yet?"

'_Mmm morning already.' _

"Come on Jake time to get up."

'_No not yet...' _

Sometimes it sucks when you have super hearing. Like right now, when you can hear your dad from the other room, but it sounds like he's right next to you. Especially, when your trying to sleep.

'_Just a lil longer.' _

This is the first time I've had a good nights sleep. I can't remember the last time I slept this good, even before changing into a werewolf.

Rolling onto my back, stretching, relaxing back into my bed. I feel… different somehow.

Seems lately there are a lot of things I can't really explain or understand. Everything keeps happening and changing.

'_That dream?'_ the images flying through me.

Sighing, I finally get up, grabbing a pair of shorts and making my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Thought I was going to have to go check on you."

"Morning dad."

"So you sleep good?" Dad setting the newspaper down, taking a drink of his coffee, looking over me.

"Uh yea. Why you ask?" taking a seat across the table from him.

"No reason, it's just Sam called couple times earlier and when Sue and I got back from the store, him and Jared showed up to see what's going on with you."

'_What.. I'm confused…' _

"Son, it's after eleven."

'_What! That can't be right'_ seeing the clock on the wall for myself. I actually overslept.

"Crap I had patrols this morning."

Resting my head on my arms. _'Damn I slept longer than I should have. I didn't even wake up when everyone was here. That's a first.' _

"No worries, I talked to Sam. He said Quil took your place, so you have his spot this evening. Here have a drink, you still look half asleep." sliding his cup to me.

Sitting up "Naw that's alright, plan on taking a shower. I'm gonna have to thank him later."

"I'm glad you got some extra time to sleep though, your looking better."

"I feel somewhat better, still a little tired... Hey why didn't you wake me?"

"I did, before me and Sue left. I told you I was going with Sue for awhile, go get some groceries and that it was getting close for you to leave for patrols, and you said ok."

"I don't remember, I didn't even hear the phone ring or when you guys got back to the house."

"Really was a good nights sleep for you then." smiling, reaching for his cup "I thought you finally woke up couple times after everyone left, heard some movements and you were talking."

"I was talking?" surprised, cause as for as I knew I didn't talk in my sleep.

"Just a little. You said something about the moon."

"What was it?" now curious of what I let slipped.

"I didn't hear it clearly, all I made out was the word moon. Mean anything?"

My eyes slipping down to the table "Not that I know of."

"Hmmm just a dream huh. Well all you kids need a rest from time to time." Dad patting my shoulder, before heading toward the living room.

"The moon…" shaking my head, I go to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out the hall closet first.

Closing the door, I take a glance at the mirror, noticing what the old man meant. I looked more relaxed, I didn't look so tired or even worn out. Just like I was getting up for a regular day, regular for me anyways. Doesn't change how things are though, I still feel the same…

Going to the shower, turning the knobs, getting undressed and stepping into the light warm water. Grabbing the soap, I begin to wash. The water running down my skin, my muscles relaxing even more under the sensation.

'_Now I really don't want to go on patrols later. Just wanna stay home today.'_

I stand there unable to move for awhile, before turning the water off, I get out and dry off. Slipping my shorts on, I take one last look at the mirror before I walk out. Stopping by the laundry room, tossing my stuff into the hamper, noticing clothes in the dryer.

'_Why not.'_ going over, searching through the clothes. Finding a shirt and a pair of jeans, I head back to my room to change.

"Jake can I come in?"

"Yeah." tying my boots as I hear my door start to open.

"Emily called while you were in the shower, told me to tell you that she's making lunch for everyone. Said it's going to be ready soon."

"Alright sounds good, I'm starving. You coming to?" looking up at him.

"No, I'm just going to stay around here. Charlies on his way over."

'_Charlie…' _I haven't thought about him to much lately. Last time I seen him was at the funeral. I don't even know how he handled it. Dad was depressed, still is. I wanted to help him somehow. Of course, I wouldn't have been so much of a help to him.

"How is he? Ya know about Harry…"

"Charlies doing better now."

"That's good. I don't think I ever asked."

"It's fine. Your going through some things of your own as well."

"Dad…" my eyes finding the floor, I can feel him staring at me. I know he wants to ask and sometimes I just want to tell him or anyone, but I can't. I don't even know what to say or even how to start. So I try to keep it to myself, the others see parts and pieces when I get distracted up on patrols. They never bring it up or say anything, except for Leah.

"Jacob. Come on, help me to the living room."

The understanding in his voice tells me that we can just drop this conversation. That there's no need to bring it up if I don't want to talk about it.

"Thanks." I whisper.

Standing up, I walk behind dad, helping him turn around; the sound of a car pulling up catches my attention. "Charlies here."

"Go ahead and go open the door for him, I'm going to stop by the kitchen first, grab some beers."

"Really? You guys are going to start drinking now? And you just had coffee earlier." thinking how nasty the taste must be together, pushing him toward the kitchen, turning for the door.

"What it's not like I'm going to drink it right away, besides we'll only end up having a drink later."

"Right."

Hearing Charlie walking up to the door, I open it, looking back at dad "I'll see you later."

"Okay son, be careful."

Turning back to the door, acting surprised to see Charlie standing there, " Hey Charlie."

'_Please don't bring anything up.'_

"Jacob, how you been?" he nods to me.

"I'm doing alright I guess. How about you?"

"Ah I'm doing pretty good."

"That's good to hear. Well, the old mans inside, I'll see you around." I say trying to make a escape before he can say anything else.

"Uh alright, I'll see you around." sounding unsure.

Nodding, I walk off down the road, toward Sam's place. Putting distance between me and Charlie, grateful he didn't ask something that I couldn't give a answer to.

Thinking back to a week ago, when Dad told me about his phone call with Charlie:

"_Hello?"_

"_Billy, it's Charlie."_

"_Oh hey Charlie. How's it going?"_

"_Everything's fine, works slowed back down, which is good. I… Actually I was wanting to ask about Jake."_

"_Jake? Something happen to him?"_

"_No it's nothing like that Billy. I was just wondering if he was having any kind of trouble or if something was going on."_

_Sighing "He's been going through some stuff, having a hard time. I really don't know what it is, he doesn't like to talk about it."_

"_Ah I see…"_

"_Why you ask? Everything alright?"_

"_Well I was asking cause of Bella."_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yea I think so. I've just been noticing that her and Jake haven't been talking lately and he hasn't come by to see her. I've heard her trying to call him a couple times, but I guess he doesn't pick up. I was just thinking maybe you knew something about what was going on between them."_

"_I'm sorry Charlie but I don't know. I told Jake she called and that she left some messages, but he doesn't say anything."_

"_She doesn't say anything about it either. I thought maybe it had something to do with Edward Cullen coming back."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well after Edward left, Bells and Jake got pretty close, he helped her out of her depression. Billy you have no idea how much I appreciate that. That was a bad time… Anyways after she disappeared and the Cullens moved back, they just stopped talking. Figured they got in a fight about Edward. Ya know, I do-"_

"_Charlie?"_

"_Sorry Billy, I gotta go, works calling."_

"_That's fine. Come by some time when you can, catch a game."_

"_Sounds good."_

I was surprised, but not to much. Charlies a smart man. Pretty much figured out everything that's normal, only thing he's missing is the key points. Something he'll never guess right either.

"He has no idea how right he was." the memory of my last time with Bella flooding back, along with all the pain it holds.

"Ya know, you shouldn't talk to yourself. Especially when your walking down the road alone, just makes it look like your crazy or that something's wrong with you."

"Shut up Paul." glancing to the side, seeing him walking toward me.

"You can't say I'm wrong."

'_Great by the time I make it to Sams, I'll be all stressed out.'_

"What happen to you anyways? Jared said you didn't get up for patrols this morning and you don't look the same. Why did you get all dressed up? Your just going to have to change later." eyeing my shirt and jeans.

"I slept in that's all and I got dressed up because I wanted to." shrugging my shoulders.

Hell I couldn't tell him why I actually got dressed this morning, I just felt like it.

"Damn you got to sleep in? Lucky. That why you look different to?"

"Yea I guess so."

"Wish I could get a good nights rest. Then again I don't really need it so much."

'_Looks like you could use it.' _noticing the exhausted look he wore.

"What? Just because I'm not being a ass at the moment, you gotta look at me weird."

I didn't even realize I was staring "No it's not that. Sorry I didn't know I was doing that." looking up toward the sky.

"You sure your ok? You seem off or something." glancing over at me.

"Truthfully… I can't say."

"Just don't lose it alright, I don't want to have to kick your ass."

Smirking "Yea I'll remember that."

"Just because you beat me last time we fought doesn't mean you can do it again."

"I know."

"You know what, just shut up."

Laughing, the light breeze catches my attention, it carries a natural sweet aroma with it.

'_Rain?'_

"It's suppose to rain?" searching the sky for any kind of distinction from the usual cloudy coverage.

"Ah I think so, smells like it huh. Why?" looking at me then the sky and back to me.

"No reason. Just been awhile since we got any."

Closing my eyes, I inhale the sweet smell as another breeze passes by, my dream comes to mind.

_Shadows claimed the woods, making it seem as the world was being engulfed by some unknown force. The air was quiet, apart from the droplets of rain clinging to the trees and plants. The place held a eerie yet calm feel to it._

_In the middle of a small clearing, sat a giant russet brown color wolf. He shows no interest to his surroundings, seeming to not care if something should come out of the darkness for him. He ignores the sound of water hitting the earth as if there was none to begin with. Nothing could tear his gaze away from the object that captivates him so._

_He would happily look up into the night sky for days and days if he could, staring up at the moon. To feel the moons glow upon him, as if it made him feel closer to it. Something so beautiful and so pure, how can it not be enchanting. _

_The moon is everything to him. It is his guiding light for when he is lost, it makes him content, but most of all it gives him purpose. _

**Thanks for reading. If you have any questions about this chapter, please let me know. I don't want to try to confuse anyone with the meaning of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been couple days since I updated. This one kinda gave me a hard time writing. Didn't exactly come out the way I planned. I hope it's alright. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for looking into this story. Means a lot. = ]**

**Do not own Naruto or Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

**[Hokage Tower: Underground Private Room]**

**Hiashis POV**

"Lady Tsunade, Hinata and Neji Hyuga are on their way." Shizune announces.

"Have someone bring them here when they arrive."

"Yes." bowing turning to leave.

Waiting till the door closes "Lady Tsunade, I ask of one more thing to our agreement on this?"

"What is it Lord Hiashi?"

"I ask that Hinata is allowed to pick who she will marry."

Most of the Elders disagree, something I expected would happen.

"She is my child and I think she should have this choice."

"I agree with Lord Hiashi, I'm letting Hinata choose." Tsunade glances around the room before coming back to me "Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then we will continue when Hinata gets here. If any of you need a drink or something, Shizune has set up a room for all of you. She's waiting outside, she'll show you."

I watch them all leave the room, before closing my eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Hiashi, I don't always agree to the decisions you make, but I think you made a wise choice letting your daughter decide."

'_Daughter… can I really call her that? I haven't been much of a father in her life. I gave up on her, treated her harshly at times, and now I'm giving her away.'_

"I wanted her to have some say in this."

"I take it the others didn't know of your request?"

"No that was my decision alone."

"I just figured you all had talked about this before today."

"No we didn't."

Finding her looking at the pictures and files of the suitors, I glance down at my own set. All seven of them were a little older than Hinata, from well respected wealthy families. Not to mention they were all from far off. The little time she has here will most likely be the last time I see her.

"This wasn't your idea for her was it?"

"Tsunade, no disrespect to you, I'd rather not talk about this."

'_I can't change how things are now. It's to late for that.'_

I realized that when I saw her walking to her room after she returned from her mission a few days ago. Her eyes were red and puffy, they looked empty. She was… broken. I was a fool to think this wouldn't happen. That she would just accept it after time and continue with her life the best she could.

I could have stopped this, it would have taken some time, but I could have done it.

By giving her this one small choice isn't much. I should have done things differently in her life. Should have treated her better. I… just didn't know how to do those things. I've had a cold heart most of my life. Raised to be strong and be the best. At times, I even treated my own brother badly.

"Lord Hiashi, Hinata is on her way down." the Elders walking back into the room, taking their seats.

The minutes waiting for her to walk in drag on. A soft gentle knock makes everyone turn to the door.

"Hinata come in. Neji you may leave now."

She turns to him, almost looking vulnerable without him next to her. He slightly nods to her, before closing the door.

The idea of Hinata and Neji being close to each other was irrational at one point. For he hated the Main Household. Not to forget he was close to killing her. Surprising it was to find them training together or maybe I just never noticed. After that, I found they were spending a lot of time together. He became her rock in the family. The one she can count on.

"Hinata go ahead and have a seat." Tsunade trying to make her feel a little more comfortable.

Looking at her now, I can see the marks that I have helped caused. She's still nervous, a bit shaky, but the confidence she has built up isn't all there. Even so, Hinata, my daughter still sits before us all listing to every word that is said.

The Gentle Hyuga. Something I've heard people call her. Seeing her all dressed up, I couldn't have agreed more. '_A single rose surrounded by a patch of thorns.'_

You could tell she didn't belong in this clan. She was kind, caring, and she put others before herself.

Watching her grip the sleeves of her kimono, I don't see her as the young woman that she is, but as the small child she was. My eyes soften, remembering back when she would cling to me.

She wasn't born to be a ninja. Training harder than others, she proved she could do it.

'_I was proud of her…'_

"- these are the men we have chosen."

"You may choose which one you like the most." my words come out as a whisper.

**Hinatas POV**

My eyes quickly finds fathers. The look on his face is unreadable. Looking down at the pictures in front of me, I see the first man. Dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He would be any girls dream guy.

'_My choice.'_

Slightly trembling, I pick up the papers and the pictures. Going through them, I'm sure everyone can hear my heart start to quicken.

Every one of them is the same as the first one. Their all attractive, completely wealthy, and have their own kind of power besides being next to rule in their family. This isn't what I want. I don't care about looks, money or power. None of that stuff matters. Their not who I want…

The feeling I have rises up for just a moment. Placing my hand over my heart, I feel it rise again. I don't know what it is or even how to describe it, but it's been showing up lately. I can feel it inside of me.

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Ah y-yes Lady Tsunade."

Ignoring the unknown feeling, I try to focus on the files.

The air is filled with tension, everyone's waiting for my answer. It doesn't help that I can feel their gazes fixed on me.

"Have you decide on one yet?" there's a hint of impatience in the Elders voice.

"I-I…"

'_I can't do this.'_

"Which one is it?"

Taking a breath, I try to regain my voice. "I can't choose." but it comes out almost a whisper.

"What!"

"You have to pick one."

"I can't choose… I don't want any of them. I pick none of them." my voice finally coming back. The unknown feeling getting stronger, like it agrees with my answer.

"Hiashi she can't do this! Do you know what that would do if the men and their families hear that she has turned them all down!"

Glancing up, I see father staring at me. He's surprised at my answer. To be honest, so was I.

"I can't do anything, this is under agreement. We can't force her to choose any of them." father turns to the Elder.

"Hiashis right. Hinata has to pick on her own free will." Tsunade looking at everyone.

"Since we can't change that part of our agreement, lets change another part."

'_Change it?'_ a feeling of dread comes over me. The unknown feeling stays the same, unaffected by the shift of my emotions.

"Yes… If she doesn't decide on one, than she will be banished."

'_Banished!'_ my eyes widening.

"No I won't agree to that." fathers voice is cold and hard.

"You don't have to. The others will though. You don't have a choice, I'm sorry Hiashi. If she wasn't your daughter it would be death instead. Lady Tsunade this is under our agreement and if she picks to be banished, then you will be needed to perform the jutsu."

"You can't actually be serious! Do you know what your saying!" she's furious.

If I wasn't shocked or trying to calm myself down, I would be to.

"Yes I do Lady Hokage. It's not like Hinata will really pick that choice."

Her eyes narrow dangerously at him, her grip tightens around the papers, instantly crumpling them.

"So what's your choice? Marriage or banishment."

His gaze is intimidating, there's power to it. The other Elders look at me expectedly.

Closing my eyes, _'I… no not banished, I couldn't do it.'_ the feeling shoots through me as if to remind me it's still there _'Marriage, that's something I don't want to do, not like this. It would be easier than to be banished. Still with banishment I could end up anywhere. Maybe somewhere better…'_ I felt the unknown feeling change, just for a moment it felt like… reassurance.

"L-lady Tsunade? If I choose b-banishment… where will I go?"

"No Hinata, you can't…" I hear my father whisper.

"Hinata wait no don't even think it!"

"W-where?"

"I wouldn't know where it would take you. This jutsu has hardly ever been used before…"

'_So it's only a chance than…'_ the feeling of reassurance flows through me, but I'm scared. What if I choose wrong. I don't have great choices to choose from to begin with, but this is my life. If I go with this feeling something that feels right, then again its just a feeling… but if I go with it, then it would be banishment. To stay logical, it would be marriage. Which feels so wrong to me.

"I… choose banishment."

"You would rather be banished than to be married." disbelief is in the Elders voice. "Is that your choice?"

"Yes." looking over at father.

"Lady Tsunade, you know what you must do."

"Hinata are you sure?" she's giving me a chance to take my answer back.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I'll break, I can feel my eyes start to water.

"Shizune... Shizune!"

The door opens quickly "Yes."

"Have Hinata escorted down to the sealing room…"

"What Lady Tsunade b-"

"Just do it Shizune I'll be there in a moment."

"Hinata come with me." Shizune calls to me.

Standing up, I can feel all their eyes on me as I walk out the door. Following Shizune down the halls, the tears start to fall down my face.

"Hinata what happen in there?"

I can hear the concern in her voice, but I just can't bring myself to answer. She looks at me a few seconds more before turning away.

We make it down one hallway, where there is one door at the end, with two guards in front of it. Seeing Shizune, they open the door, looking me over as I passed them.

The door leads to a huge dark room. Each time Shizune lit a candle, I could see a little more of the room. Sealing room… the room where your questioned or more so tortured. Who knows what else happens in this room.

'_This is where my decision leads me.'_

Hearing the footsteps coming, I glance behind me. Tsunade and four Anbu Black Ops walk in. Showing them a picture, they walk into the middle of the room and start drawing the design.

The feeling inside me is starting to go crazy, like it's trying to get out.

"Lady Hokage. We're finished."

"Alright get into positions."

She watches as each ninja takes a point around the circle. Turning toward me "Hinata. Why did you choose this? I don't understand."

I make my way to the center, facing her "I… I just got a f-feeling. I can't explain it…"

"A feeling?"

Nodding, I close my eyes, waiting for her to start.

Pain spreads throughout my body, making me fall to the ground screaming. I can't move, it feels like my body is on fire, making it worse every time I do.

The pain starts to ebb away, but I still feel the fire.

I don't know how long I've been stuck in this pain, but it's like I'm falling.

**I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. It won't take as long as this one did. But the next one is where Hinata and Jake finally find each other. = ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone. I'm real real sorry it's been awhile, I didn't mean to update this late. Some unexpected stuff started happening. I had to rewrite this chapter more than once, with all the interruptions going on. I hope you like it. More so about Jake imprinting.**

**More importantly, thanks for your reviews and for looking into this story. Means a lot. = ] I'm so glad there are some people who like it. **

**Don't own Naruto or Twilight. **

**Chapter 5**

**[ ****Wolf Pack Mind**** ]**

**Jakes POV**

'_**Hey sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?' - Jared**_

'_**We just started a couple minutes ago.' - Jake**_

'_**Prob nothing new anyways. Sam say anything new bout patrols?' - Paul**_

'_**Not that I know of. Has anything happen around Forks?' - Jared**_

'_**Nope. Charlie told dad everything's normal again.' - Jake**_

'_**Even if our patrol time gets lowered, won't be by much.' - Jared**_

'_**Still, a little more free time is better.' - Paul**_

'_**I agree there.' - Jared**_

All different kinds of memories and thoughts of Kim flash through my mind.

'_**Jared!' - Jake**_

'_**Don't start thinking bout that. Wait till we're done.' - Paul**_

'_**Sorry, can't help it.' - Jared, laughing**_

'_**I really don't need to see that.' - Jake**_

'_**What's wrong Jake? You're not embarrassed are you?' - Paul, starting to laugh**_

'_**How can I be embarrassed when I have to share patrols with you.' - Jake**_

'_**You got a point there.' - Paul**_

'_**Exa-' - Jake**_

How quiet my surroundings were caught my attention. To quiet to be out this far in the woods. There was something near by.

'_**Jake?' - Jared**_

'_**Hey? You still there?' - Paul**_

'_**Yeah, I think I found something.' - Jake**_

Slowing down just a bit, looking for anything out of the ordinary. There! A scent stuck out from the rest of the forest, but it wasn't strong enough to be the bloodsucker. It smelled…

'_**Human!' - Jake**_

'_**Human? There's somebody way out here.' - Paul**_

'_**Jake, watch out. We don't need anybody seeing us.' - Jared**_

'_**I won't.' - Jake**_

Following the scent, listening for any kind of sound and watching for any movement. My ears pick up on low steady breathing nearby. The smell getting stronger the closer I got. I couldn't place it, I never smelled anything like it before. It was sweet, but it was mixed with something else, as if not to be to sweet.

Sticking close to the trees, muscles tensing, ready for anything. Scanning the area, my eyes instantly land on the body laying on the ground.

'_**It's a girl. She looks like she's in bad shape.' - Jake**_

'_**I'll call Sam.' - Jared**_

She was soaked from the rain. Her dress was ruined, covered in dirt and mud. She looked so small laying there on the ground. Her long dark hair spread out all around her.

'_**What's going on?' - Sam**_

'_**I found a girl out here. Think she's out cold.' - Jake**_

'_**Is she hurt?' - Sam**_

'_**I don't smell any blood.' - Jake**_

'_**Bring her to the house. I'll have Emily get things ready here.' - Sam**_

'_**Alright.' - Jake**_

Edging a little closer to her, careful to not make a sound.

'_**You guys run across anything else?' - Sam**_

'_**No everything's all good.' - Jared**_

'_**Good, I'll have Seth come out and take Jakes spot.' - Sam**_

'_**More training?' - Paul**_

'_**Yeah, watch out for him just in case.' - Sam**_

'_**You got it.' - Jared**_

'_**Careful out there.' - Sam**_

'_**No worries, we got it covered.' - Paul**_

Not noticing any movement from her, I relax, waiting for the transformation start to recede. Untying my shorts, pulling them on, walking slowly over to her.

She wasn't as small and thin as she looked, she had a figure. Her skin was pale, but there was a glow to her. Her dark hair had a hint of blue to it, making her looks stand out even more. I could tell she was attractive, even looking like this, it didn't hide her beauty. The thing that was most obvious about her though, was the look of innocence she had.

'_Beautiful.'_

Shocked, I had to look away from her.

Kneeling down, looking back, she was beautiful though. I couldn't deny that, no matter how much I wanted to take the thought back.

Lightly touching her arm, slight chills run down my spine. Causing me to pause before gently lifting her off the ground.

She was freezing. Feeling how thin her dress was, she wouldn't have made it very much longer out here.

Walking quickly back to Sams, I couldn't help glancing down at her from time to time. Wondering what happened to her and how she ended up in the middle of the woods. I wanted her to show some kind of sign that she was alright.

Reaching the edge of the woods and making my way out to the yard, a soft moan escaped her lips. Looking down, I was caught. The world was disappearing around me, the only thing that I could see was her. Those eyes held me there while everything was shifting and changing. I could feel it all happening inside of me. My heart didn't just beat for myself anymore. I was living for her now to.

Falling back unconscious, I was set free. Part of me was hoping she would open her eyes again and look at me, just to be able to get lost in that feeling of completeness. The other part was completely lost.

'_I just… imprinted.'_

I continued on to the house dazed, not really knowing how to feel. Stepping inside, meeting Sam coming down the stairs "Ems waiting for you. I had Leah come over and help. They're already in the spare bedroom."

Barely catching his words "Alright…"

Heading toward the stairs, Sam looking at me, glancing down to her and then back to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Not saying anything else, following me to the room, he was going to put it together any minute now. Unless he already figured it out.

"Ah!" Emily turning to look at us as we walked in "Leah can you grab some blankets from the closet, I'll go get some clothes for her and some towels." running out the door.

Laying her down on the bed, not wanting to move away.

"You imprinted."

To actually hear it be said out loud was like having it happen all over again. I was still stuck in that moment. I've never seen eyes like hers before. A light pale purple. Those eyes fit her perfectly, adding to her unique look. I would have thought she had bad eyesight, if she wasn't looking right at me. It was like she could see right through me.

"You guys can wait down stairs. Me and Leah can handle things up here." Emily coming back in the room, breaking the silence.

"Come on Jake." Sam waiting for me at the door.

Hesitantly following him out of the room, heading down stairs, having the urge to turn around and go back to her.

"You need something to drink?" Sam grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"No… How do you do it?" pausing at the table.

"Do what?"

"Able to stand being away from her, from Emily."

"It's not easy. Every time I'm away from her, seems like forever. Even though we're hardly apart."

"It's always gonna be this way?"

"It has been for me."

"I… I don't know how to handle this." sitting down, running my hand through my hair.

"About the imprint… or bout Bella?" Sam sitting down across from me.

'_Bella.'_

I really don't know what to do about that… I love her and I know she loves me or at least she has some kind of feelings toward me. She never let go of the love she had for Him. I was pretty much competing with a memory. I didn't mind trying to help her get through things. I would have done anything for her. I probably would have still done anything for her if we somehow worked things out. She calls and sometimes I almost pick up or call her back, but would it really solve anything. We'd just end up fighting and arguing. Me facing the pain of her choosing him all over again.

"Jake, I know you have feelings for Bella. You love her, but the girl up stairs is your imprint. She's your other half. You can't change that. You can try, but it won't work."

"This was suppose to be rare. I didn't think it was going to happen to me, but if it did, I was going to fight it… Now though…"

'_Now I just want to go back up stairs and be close to her.'_

This girl, I don't know anything about, already has me waiting to see her. Then again, I imprinted on her. She's my world now. We haven't met, yet she's the most important person in my life. I hadn't even thought of Bella till just now.

"Look I'm not really one to be giving advice bout this, I've made some bad decisions. I just want to say be careful with your choices. I know that you and Bella have a bond. Not really sure what kind, but it's there. You guy's made it through everything so far. Whether it's through love or friendship or both, yo-"

The sound of foot steps coming down the stairs made us go quiet.

Turning around, seeing Leah walking up to us, looking toward the ground "We cleaned her up the best we could and changed her into some dry clothes. She's still passed out though. Everything seems fine. You can go up now."

"Thanks…" I whisper.

Standing up, making my way to the room, suddenly getting nervous.

'_Geez I'm nervous and she's not even awake yet.'_ shaking my head _'Wonder how I'll be when I meet her.'_

My heart beat quickening at the thought. _'What will she be like?'_

Reaching the room, finding Emily covering her up with blankets.

"She's warmed up a lot since you got back. She'll prob end up kicking some of the blankets off, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Thanks Emily."

"No need for thanks. I'm glad I could help. Well I'm going down stairs. Holler if you need something or if something happens." giving me a smile before walking out the door.

Taking a seat on the floor next to the bed. Looking at her now, she was more beautiful than when I first seen her. The soft glow from the lamp sitting on the stand on the other side of the small room adding a peaceful look. The way she looked now fit her better than when she was out in the woods.

'_You're my perfect match… The one I'm suppose to be with. I wonder how you'll take the news when you hear about it. Seems like you been through so much already."_

**Thanks for reading. I've already started on the next chapter. There's no way I'm going on that long without updating again. I apologize for that again. = (**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I'm late again. But I made this chapter longer than the others. I hope you guys like it.**

**More importantly, thank you for all the Reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you guys think. They mean a lot and their important to me = ]**

**I have no claim to Naruto or Twilight. **

**Chapter 6**

**Jakes POV**

The sweet aroma in the air and the sound of breathing in the room were the first things my mind registered waking up. Sitting up and looking over to the bed, I couldn't stop the small smile coming to my face, seeing her cuddled up in the covers. It felt so natural waking up and seeing her first thing.

'_First thing?'_

Standing up, quietly walking toward the door. Taking one last look at her before leaving the room, heading down stairs.

"Your up early."

Turning around at the door, seeing Sam coming down the steps.

"Uh yeah… thought I switch patrols so I could be here later…"

Nodding his head, understanding what I was really trying to say.

"That would be good. It would help with you here, since you guys are connected to each other. It's most likely she wont trust any of us right away, but she'll feel something toward you. Plus we don't know what happen to her. She might not be physically hurt, but she could be in any kind of state emotionally."

Frowning, the idea of her not being all right or well in any way bothered me. I knew I would do anything I could to help her, didn't matter what it was. If it would make her better, I would do it.

"I've been thinking about that… Also about what could have happened to her and how she ended way out there in the middle of nowhere, but nothing really makes much sense."

"Same here. I couldn't put a explanation together either. Em said her dress wasn't really something anybody around here wears."

"The style was different and it was kinda thin, not something to keep someone very warm." thinking back when I first noticed her dress.

"Hmm we'll just have to wait till she tells us, if she does."

Would she tell us? Would she tell me what happen to her… I couldn't help thinking about this. Watching her sleep last night, the only thoughts going through my mind was what was she like, how or why she was way out there in the woods, and how she was going to handle all this. How was I going to tell her about the imprint and would she even believe me? Would she be staying around when she wakes up or would she end up leaving? What would I do if that's the case?

"We should get going so you can make it back."

Following Sam out of the house, I felt like I was leaving a part of myself behind.

**Hinatas POV**

'_W-what… Where a-am I?'_

Everything was blurry, all different colors and shapes blending together. Something soft and warm surrounded me, but I could move freely. It was quiet as if I was all alone, with nothing around. Reaching out, my hand reaches the edge of the soft surface…

'_I-it's a bed? I'm in a bed!'_

Blinking a couple times, my vision slowly starting to clear up. Sitting up, looking around at the room. There wasn't much except a small stand holding a lamp, a dresser, and a table.

Pushing the blankets to the side, slowly slipping off the bed. I immediately stop moving, seeing that I'm not wearing my kimono anymore. Instead I have on a huge dark blue shirt and a pair of grey sleeping pants.

'_Someone changed me.'_

A low thud sound breaks my scattered thoughts, quickly moving to the wall beside the open door.

"Byakugan."

The rush of the power that flows through my body doesn't happen. I don't feel the veins around my eyes strengthen and rise slightly. My vision doesn't reach past the walls that surround me.

'_Oh no, that jutsu must have drained all my chakra!' _my eyes widening.

Another low thud sound coming somewhere from the hall made me focus again. Peeking out the door, seeing all the doors closed on one end and stairs leading down at the other.

Quietly walking out, glancing back behind me, as I got closer to the top of the stairs. Leaning against the wall, hearing no noise, I cautiously started down the steps. I found myself in a kitchen to one side and a living room to the other side of the giant combined room.

The place looked homey, flowers in a vase on the table, pictures and other sorts of decorations hanging on the walls, objects laying around the room, all the mix of colors just giving it a comfortable look, and small lamps lighting up the room adding a relaxing feel to it.

"Your finally awake."

Jumping, quickly turning to the voice off to the side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

My eyes find a girl standing there holding a basket of clothes. Her skin was the color of copper. Her long black hair covering her shoulders, her bangs hanging loosely above her brown eyes. Half of her face was covered in three long scars and the other half showed how pretty she is.

'_What could have happened to her?'_

"My name's Emily." smiling, setting the basket down against the wall. "Um do you need something to drink or are you hungry?"

She didn't seem to be trying anything and I didn't sense any kind of harm from her. She did take me in and took care of me when she didn't have to. She seemed a little nervous, but if I was in her place helping someone I didn't know anything about, I would be nervous to.

"Something to drink…"

"You can have a seat at the table if you would like. What would you like? I have some orange juice, tea, milk, chocolate milk, or would you just like some water?" walking into the kitchen, but keeping her eyes on me.

"Oh, ah orange juice." sitting down at the table facing her.

"Alright just a moment."

Watching her, she seemed just like a ordinary person, but her scars stood out. Was this place just as dangerous as home? Maybe she was caught up in something to receive those marks. Could she possibly be dangerous?

'_She might not look it, but looks can be deceiving.'_

Sitting the cup down in front of me, going back to the kitchen. Keeping her guard up just as well.

Unsure of whether to take a drink or not. She could have attacked me just moments ago and she would have got me to, I didn't sense her nearby. Taking a small sip, not tasting anything unusual.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. How are you feeling? If you don't mind me asking."

"I… feel okay."

"That's good. I mean I didn't find any injuries, but I was just worried that maybe I missed something."

"Thank you again, for looking after me." giving her a small smile.

"Your welcome again." smiling "You should thank Jake more though. He's the one who found you and carried you here. My cousin and I just changed you into some warm clothes and cleaned you up a bit. Sorry if the clothes are a little big, I grabbed whatever I could find at the moment." slowly taking a seat across from me.

"No the clothes are fine. I'm just grateful. Jake?"

A image of a boys face flashing through me.

"Yeah he found you out in the woods. You were freezing and soaked from the rain, so he brought you back here."

"I think I remember seeing him." closing my eyes, trying to picture his face again.

"He should be here soon with the others."

"O-others?" looking back at her.

"Yeah, my fiancé and some friends. Their all brothers of sorts. Don't worry their all good guys. My cousin might be over later to, I'm not really sure if she will though… "

Noticing the tone in her voice change, it seemed so… pained and uncomfortable.

"My name's Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh I tried cleaning your dress, thought I could try and save it, but it didn't do much. I hope it didn't cost a lot, it felt like expensive material."

My kimono. That was the first time wearing it. I had to get it just for the meeting…

"Y-you don't have to worry about it." starting to feel depressed at the memory of what happen.

"Okay, just thought I would let you know… Are you okay?"

"Uh yes, I-I just still feel a little tired that's all." hoping she believes me.

"You still do look a little tired, maybe you need something to eat, that might help. I'm gonna be starting breakfast in a little bit. Speaking of clothes, I can go find you some, so you can change. I can get you a towel also, you probably would like to have a bath or shower to."

"Yes that would be nice." happy that she changed the subject.

"Let me go get some clothes for ya, I'll be right back."

I couldn't help watching her walk out of the room, just in case if she pulled something now when she thought I let my guard down. It wasn't really necessary to do so. She seemed so nice and if she was planning something, she would have done it by now. She and whoever else around could have killed me last night if they wanted. I wasn't in no shape to defend myself.

'_Maybe this place isn't so bad.'_

"Hinata the bathroom is over here." following her to a small hall off to the side of the living room, opening a door. "I would let you use the one upstairs, but it's kinda a mess right now." she laughed even though she was slightly embarrassed. "I just got you a towel. After your finished washing up, I figured we could go look at the extra clothes I have. I mean since I'm not really sure what you would prefer to wear and what would be to big or small for you."

"Oh no, I don't want to cause you any unnecessary troubles."

"It's no trouble at all. I don't mind."

"Uh if your sure." clutching the towel she gave me.

"I'm sure. Anyways you should find everything you need in there, let me know if you need anything." smiling, walking back to toward the kitchen.

Shutting the door and locking it. Catching my reflection in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself, but there was nothing different about me. I just felt different.

To be in a place that I know nothing about, it made me nervous and scared. I knew this was part of being banished, but… The thought of escaping from a arranged marriage and maybe possibly finding a place that was better than where I was, it was a big risk and maybe a stupid choice to make, but part of me just couldn't pass it up… I wasn't thinking of nothing else at the moment, not of the consequences that came with my decision.

Sliding down to the floor, my eyes starting to water.

My choice cost me some important things. I left Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai Sensei. I'll never be able to see them again, talk to them, laugh with them, and I wont ever have that feeling of us being a family again. I'll never see Neji, Father and Hanabi either. Even though I was closer to Neji than everyone else, I still loved them. We weren't as close as other families, but I still cared for them.

'_I can't believe I left…'_

**[Woods]**

**Jakes POV**

"I'm sorry Jake. I know you wanted to be there when she woke up."

"It's fine Sam… How is she?" my disappointment changing into concern.

"Leah said she was acting cautious, she seemed all right otherwise though. Em has her settled in and since everything was going good, Leah decided to just watch from outside."

Just knowing she was doing well made me happy. The worries I've been carrying around being lifted away.

"That's good news." Embry smiling, catching the relief on my face.

"Did she say anything?"

Sam shaking his head "Nothing about what happen to her."

"How about her name?" Quil asked.

"She said it was Hinata." Sam answered.

'_Hinata.'_

Her name, it was so different, just like her. She was unlike anyone I've ever seen in my life.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Quil looking at me to, probably seeing a smile on my face.

"I know what you mean. This was the last thing I expected to ever happen to me." closing my eyes, seeing her pretty face and those eyes that look like the moon.

"What if this isn't as rare as we thought?" Embry catching all our attention.

"Since Jake imprinted, that makes three of us." Sam understanding what Embry means.

"It's still less than half of us." Quil added.

"Just by one." Embry looking down to the ground.

It suddenly got quiet, the odds of the rest of the pack imprinting seemed highly possible now. Another thing we don't get to decide on. Sam and Jared don't make it look so bad though. They have someone who's always going to be there for them, care for them, and to love them. Someone who's going to stand beside them through everything. In truth, they make it look like something good. Who wouldn't want someone like that in there life…

'_Sharing a special bond with someone…'_

"Hey Jake you ready?" Sam questioned.

My eyes widen, the house starting to come into view.

"Dude you okay?" Quil smirking at me.

"Y-yeah."

"Sure, you should see yourself. You look nervous as hell." Quil starting to laugh.

"Wouldn't you be nervous if you were in this situation?" Embry lightly shoving Quil "Don't worry Jake, you can do this."

'_I hope so.'_

My heart started to quicken with every step I took. The part of me that felt like something was missing ever since I left this morning started to feel complete again. The ache inside of me starting to lessen more the closer I got.

Pausing at the porch, taking a breath. Her scent stood out from everything else around me.

"Smells like breakfast is done." Quil walking past me. "You coming?"

"In a minute."

Nodding, opening the door and walking in. Embry laying his hand on my shoulder, before following Quil.

"You'll be fine." Sam whispered as he walked past.

Taking another breath, I walked through the door, not really knowing what to expect.

My eyes were instantly drawn to her. She still had that glow that surrounded her, the soft shade of lavender in her eyes were brighter than before, a light blush staining her cheeks, a small smile gracing her lips and her long hair hanging loosely around her, bangs framing her face. The black long sleeve shirt and the light blue jeans she wore brought out her features even more.

'_Still beautiful…'_

Seeing her turn to look at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. I lost my breath when our eyes met. I could see recognition in her eyes, as if she knew me. Her blush darkening, from a pink to a red color. Her smile growing slightly.

Seeing her sitting at the kitchen table in front of me didn't seem like anything important, but it was. It felt like I found my reason in my life. I wasn't sure what exactly it was, I just knew it involved her.

**Hinatas POV**

"- and this is Jake."

Turning to look at the boy in the back, I found myself looking into a pair of brown eyes. I had a feeling that I seen those eyes before, then I realized he was the one I remembered from before.

'_He's the one that saved me.'_

My blush darkening, the smile on my face getting bigger. I couldn't understand it, but I felt some kind of pull toward him.

"H-hello."

"Hi." a smile coming to his face.

He seemed so happy, his eyes brightened up with his smile.

"You gonna stand there in the doorway or you gonna come in Jake?" the boy named Quil called out.

Jake, he looked embarrassed as he walked over to the other boys. A blush starting to rise as he playfully punched his friend.

They did look like brothers. Emily said they looked alike and she was right. They were all tall, short dark hair, russet brown skin, physically built, and they all shared the same tattoo. If you look closely, you could see there was a difference between them though.

"You guys can go ahead and help yourself to the food. We're already almost done eating." Emily called as she pulled up another chair to the table.

"Thanks for cooking." Sam walking over to Emily, leaning down to kiss her cheek, before kissing her lips.

The way he kissed her, it seemed in a way like he hadn't seen her in a long time. The love between them was so clear to see. It wasn't just the kiss that showed that, but the way they looked at each other.

"You better hurry and fix a plate before they get it all." Emily smiling, her eyes full of happiness.

"Dang your right." Sam kissing her once more before going to the kitchen with the others.

I was surprised when they started sitting down at the table. Their plates were piled up completely with food.

'_Wow…'_

"H-hinata, how are you?" Jake, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm fine. T-thank you for saving me and for bringing me back here." smiling at him, a warm feeling rising in my chest.

"Of course, I couldn't leave you." his face reddening, smiling back at me.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"No you don't have to do that." shaking his head, looking at me.

His gaze was gentle, but serious. I felt like he was trying to tell me something, that there was something I needed to understand.

"You don't have to do anything for me…"

For a moment, the room disappeared. It was only me and him together. The look in his eyes changed, they were still gentle, but there was something else…

Blushing, I had to look away. My heart was going wild, beating faster than it should.

Hearing a few chuckles, made my face turn even redder. If that was possible.

"Hinata, how did you end up in the woods?" Sam asked, catching my attention.

"I… I'm not really sure…"

I hated to lie to them, especially after they helped me so much, but if I told them the truth they wouldn't believe me.

'_They would think I was crazy if I said I was from some other dimension or something like that.'_

"You don't remember?" Embry questioned.

"You wasn't in some kinda trouble was you?" Quil asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I only remember some parts… Trouble? No I wasn't in any kind of trouble."

I couldn't help notice Jake tense a little at the small conversation. He hadn't even taken a bite of his food yet.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright." his smile coming back.

"Do you have any family?" Sam asked grabbing his cup.

"Yes, but I'm not sure where they are… I don't stay with them anymore…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring something uncomfortable up…"

"No don't be sorry, it's nothing really…"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jake suddenly asked.

I had to look away from everyone, I couldn't really tell how I looked. I didn't want them to see the pain I was feeling on my face.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay, you can stay here. Sam and I have a spare bedroom. We don't mind." the kindness in Emilys voice was so comforting.

"N-no I cou-"

"Hinata, I'm not going to take a no for a answer. If you haven't noticed, I really don't mind helping you."

"You wont be in the way or anything, if that's what your thinking." Sam added.

Smiling at Emily and Sam, "Thank y-you."

I didn't know what to say, they left me speechless. Emilys kindness was endless it seemed. She's helped me so much in just this little amount of time. I know it's impossible to make it up to her, to all of them.

Glancing at Jake, seeing his smile, I couldn't help not smiling myself. There was something about him, something I felt drawn to. I want to say I feel this way just because he saved me, but that would be a lie. I felt like I could trust him, even though we just met, some part of me felt like I could depend on him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I shall have the next one up as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated. I had to take a break from my story due to some fam issues.**

_**A/N: A lot of you want Hinata to kick some ass in this story and I've been debating on how to write it out like even before I finished writing my first chapter. Truthfully I'm nervous about writing it. Also I haven't seen all the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden episodes (sadly), and I know I haven't seen all the episodes where it shows Hinata in action. So please forgive me if (most likely) I get her fighting style wrong. **__**If anyone wants to give me some tips, you can PM me.**_

**I don't own Naruto or Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jakes POV**

"Everything looks good." Embry looking over the food sitting on the counter.

"I hope we're eating soon, cause I'm starving." Quil lifting the lid off one of the pots on the stove.

"You're always hungry."

"You guys better not be trying to sneak a bite." Emily walking down the stairs, making us turn to her.

"We weren't." Quil answered.

"Whatever, you guys look guilty." she laughed as she entered the kitchen.

A small laugh made me turn back around to the stairs. My heart jumped at the sight of her. She smiled as she watched the others joke around in the kitchen. I like it when she smiles, her eyes light up and she just looks so… gorgeous.

"J-jake."

Her soft voice was pleasing to hear, it was gentle and kind. Even with the stutters, her voice seemed to flow smoothly. Maybe it had something to do with imprinting, but that light quiet voice could cut through all the noise to reach me.

"Hey Hinata." returning her smile.

Instinctively holding my hand out to her, I could see her face start to turn a familiar red color as she glanced at my hand before slowly taking it. Helping her down the last few steps, her gaze was fixed on the floor watching each step she took. I couldn't help tightening my hold as if I was trying to tell her somehow that I would never let her fall. Reaching the bottom, her gaze met mine only to dart back to the floor. The blush staining her cheeks reaching a deeper shade.

"You okay?" my smile growing.

Nodding her head, "T-thank you."

"Anytime."

"Hinata, better hurry and come fix you a plate." Emily called over, nodding to everyone coming in from the back door.

"Come on." lightly pulling her toward the kitchen.

"Ok."

"How about you get our drinks and I'll battle through everyone to get our plates?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't mind, besides I wouldn't want you to get hurt in there."

She glanced over to the large group of boys, struggling to move around each other to get to the food. By the look on her face I could see that she would end up agreeing with me. Gently squeezing her hand before letting go. I instantly missed the small interaction we shared. We never came into contact very much, except for the few times I help her do something or when we accidentally touched, but it always sends chills down my spine no matter how much or little it is.

"We got a deal?"

"Deal."

"All right, I'll meet you back here."

Passing through everyone, I found Emily and Sam leaning against the counter, two plates sitting off to the side of Emily. "Here, these are for you and Hinata. I figured you guys wouldn't beat everyone else in here."

"Thanks Emily."

"Jake. You, Quil, and I got patrols tonight. Start about nightfall." Sam passing me the plates.

"You tell Quil already?"

"Just a second ago."

"'K, I'll be there." walking back through everyone, finding Hinata finishing up getting our drinks. Nodding to the door "You wanna sit outside on the porch? It's a little warmer today, plus the tables pretty crowded already."

"T-that sounds fine to me." she looked up at me smiling.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Paul called to us as we walked out the door, a smirk on his face.

"Nowhere."

"You don't have to lie to us Jake, we know what you're doing." Jared added.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." shaking my head as I nudged the door to shut, slipping through before it closed.

"Stop trying to steal Hinata away from everyone else! We like her to ya know!" Jareds voice making it passed the door, followed by a couple laughs.

I tried fighting back the blush that was rising on my face as I took a seat next to Hinata on the top step. Handing her plate to her, I thought over about what Jared had said as we ate. I know he was joking around or maybe he was half serious, but in a way I _was_ stealing her when I could. I didn't realize I was doing it until I really thought about it, it's just I like to be around her as much as I can. At first, I wasn't really sure if it was because of the imprint or not, but after getting to know her better I knew it wasn't. When we first met, I learned she was kind, polite, and shy. Now though, I can see the confidence behind her gentle demeanor. She might not show she is about everything, but she shows it when it really matters. She cares deeply for the ones she holds dear to her and she's always there for the person who needs her at the moment, whether it's something important or just something that simply needs help with.

"I hope it tastes okay, I was worried it wouldn't come out right."

"If you don't hear any complaining coming from the house that means you did good with the food." flashing her a smile before taking another bite. "Are you sure you never cooked any of this before?"

"I'm sure. I-is it okay? Emily made me cook most of it by myself."

"Okay? This taste great. If I didn't know you, I would say you were lying about not knowing how to cook."

"I k-know how to, I just never cooked this before."

Her soft laugh bringing a smile to my face "You're going to have to cook some of that food you were telling me about sometime, I want to try it out."

"R-really?" she looked up from her plate toward me.

"Yeah, but only if you want to."

"I… I would like to…" her cheeks turning a pink color.

"You'll probably end up having to make some for everyone else to. They'll be wanting to try some out."

"I don't mind. I used to always cook back home for Kiba and Shino…"

I could hear her voice start to trail off as she finished her sentence. _The_ sad look started to rise on her face, the one that would show up when she thought of her home and her friends. I didn't like seeing her like that, it was so out of place.

"Are you almost done eating? There was something I wanted to show you."

"What is it?"

"You gotta wait and see."

I was glad I was able to distract her, seeing the sadness melt into curiosity.

"We're going to have to walk to be able to see it, but it's not to far away." setting my plate to the side, I stood up offering my hand to her. "Trust me, you'll be glad you went."

Setting her stuff down, her eyes meeting mine as she took my hand. "Should w-we tell them we're leaving? And what about our plates?"

"Naw, it'll be okay. We can get our stuff when we get back."

Leading her into the woods, I could tell she was even more curious. Keeping a hold of her hand, making sure she wouldn't trip or anything. I didn't have to worry very much about that happening, but still I couldn't help myself. Hinata was graceful in almost everything she did. I figured she was from some rich family. It wasn't just because of that, there was a couple of other signs I noticed. For instance, after meeting Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah, she bowed so formally. Then she suddenly turned to us apologizing for being rude and bowed again. We told her she didn't have to bow, she just turned red and apologized.

Noticing the trees start to thin out, the sound of running water start to get louder, I could see her start to look around. "It's over here, on top of that hill."

Walking up the small slope, I started to feel nervous at her reaction. Hearing her gasp at the scene before her as we reached the top, I didn't know if it was good or bad. The look on her face was full of shock and wonder "I-I remember you telling me about the place you and your friends used to go and hang out at and it reminded me of this place."

It wasn't exactly like the place she spoke of, there wasn't no spring here, just a river at the drop off of the hill we were on. It wasn't secluded from the rest of the woods with a lot of room to do much, it was only a small clearing. Come to think of it, the only thing that was the same was that you could see the water sparkle from the sun. Which didn't happen much, today though, the sun was out from behind the clouds and shining down on us.

Suddenly feeling like a idiot for even thinking that the two places were alike, I stared down at the ground, mentally kicking myself _'Here I was worrying if it would be to much of a reminder of the friends she doesn't see and it doesn't even compare to anything like the place.'_

"It's b-beautiful. Thank y-you for bringing me here."

My eyes snapped up so fast, I almost missed her standing in front of me smiling. With that one smile, all my doubts about the place vanished. My own smile rising as I stared back at her.

Letting her walk around, I've never seen her so happy. Her eyes glazed over as she entered her own little world. I assumed she was going through memories of the time she spent with her friends.

"This place does remind me of o-our place, some things are different, but it feels the same as back home."

"I thought you would like somewhere to go that made you feel closer to home." standing next to her, looking down at the water.

"I'm happy you showed me this."

"For a moment there, I was worried."

"What do you mean?" facing me, confusion covered her face.

"When you talk about your friends, I can tell you always get sad… I didn't want to upset you and I wasn't sure if you would like a place that would remind you of them. I mean I know you still think of them…" glancing at her.

"I do m-miss them, they're very special to me. I could never forget them… Sometimes when we're all together talking, I'll hear s-someone respond like Kiba or Shino would. Depending on the topic that is." she laughed softly as she stared out to the water, a sad smile crossing her face.

"What happen?"

She seemed to have understood my question, her smile disappearing completely now. No one pressed her into talking about what happen to her after the first day she was here. Everyone was curious, but we picked up on how it effected her when we asked. The first week was the hardest for her. I know it was because I could feel it in myself that she wasn't happy. I hated it so much, I didn't know how to help her. I felt like I was letting her down.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"Don't be." shaking her head. "I… M-my family…"

'_Her family?'_

Family was something else she didn't talk about very much, except for a cousin named Neji. She said they were more like brother and sister than cousins. He was another person she missed from back home.

"I had e-expectations in my life… I-I finally decided to make my own c-choice on something…" her voice was so low, I would have trouble hearing her if I didn't have sensitive hearing.

"They left you because you didn't agree with them?"

My fist tightened in anger, how could they just drop her off somewhere without a care if she lived or not. I tried pushing the anger aside, afraid of what could happen with her so near. I don't think I could forgive myself if I ever hurt her…

"N-no… it was my decision."

"You chose to be left?" my anger disappearing, confusion and disbelief taking it's place.

"I guess you could say that…"

"But why?"

"I was stuck in s-something and it was m-my only way out… but I don't know why. It's not something I would l-likely do."

"You would usually go with what they decided for you…"

Nodding her head, she finally looked up from the water, her eyes finding mine. There were so many emotions in those eyes I couldn't distinguish the difference between them.

Without a thought, I asked "Are… are you happy here?"

I've been wanting to ask her that, but I was never really sure how to. Even with the connection between us, I was kind of scared to ask. I'm not sure how I would feel if she said she wasn't, I just know it would hurt to hear. In the short time since we've met, everything's starting to change. The pain that's been with me has finally started to go away, I'm able to open up more than I could, and I don't feel so alone anymore.

"Yes, I'm happy here. I-I'm happy with you… and everyone." her cheeks taking a light pink color.

"Good cause I'm happy you're here." feeling my own face heat up.

My smile grew with the darker the color her face got. Hearing she was happy, happy with me, made my heart race. I'm sure my wolf side would howl with joy if he could.

"U-um…"

Realizing I was staring, I quickly looked away. "M-maybe we should head back, it'll be dark soon."

'_Smooth Jake, real smooth.'_

Grabbing her hand, I begin to lead her back through the woods. Surprisingly feeling her hold tighten. It was the first time she did this, usually her hold was light and timid. Glancing at her, a smile was fixed on her face, a smile that I've never seen before from her. Smiling, I looked straight ahead, making sure our walk back took a little more time than before.

**Hinatas POV**

'_I'm getting there, I just need to keep pushing myself.'_ taking a deep breath, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

I've fallen back into training with ease mostly. First couple days after I arrived, I thought I had lost all my chakra and abilities, but it's just taking some time for my chakra to return.

Hearing the rolling sound of thunder, my eyes unconsciously look up to the sky, only to be blocked by the branches from the trees around me.

'_I should start heading back to the house now… back home.' _picking up my extra coat, slipping it on as I started toward the house.

It's taken some getting used too, with all the differences between my old world and this one, but I find myself liking it more each day. This place has it's own kind of problems, but it's still peaceful. I've decided to continue to train, trying to perfect my skills the best I can. Even if I won't ever have to fight a battle, I still want to keep going. Maybe it's out of habit or because I still want to keep getting stronger for myself or just because it's the only connection that I have with my old life.

I haven't told Jake or the others about my fighting abilities yet. I'm not really sure how they would take it, most likely that I was crazy, who could blame them though. I stood out from everyone around here, with just a glance anyone could spot it.

Paul was the first to comment about my eyes when I first met him with Jared, Seth, and Leah. Which resulted with Emily lightly smacking him on the arm, telling him to watch his manners. They all chuckled when she told him that, something I didn't understand at the time. Paul could be rough at times, more so in the way he handles things, but he meant well. Jared just laughed at Paul, making a joke before he introduced himself. He was friendly and nice, the jokester of the group. Seth looked amazed as he stared at me, kindly saying hello with a bright smile. He was the youngest of us, he was playful and kindhearted. Leah looked at me from the doorway, nodding when Seth introduced her. I don't really know her to well, we haven't talked much, but the others say she's not fun to hang around with. Sometimes I catch her glaring off into space, it makes me wonder what could of happen to make her seem so closed off. I would ask her, but I don't think she would tell me. I asked Emily about it once, she just got quiet, looking uncomfortable. It wasn't like her to be this way, well not since I've been here. Usually she's always wearing a smile, always happy and at ease. She forgot my question when Sam walked in with Jake, Embry, and Quil. Sam reminded me of a leader at times, it was in the way he held himself. He could be at home relaxing, at the same time though it was like his mind was in a whole other place. Sam was a leader, to me anyways. He watched out for everyone, putting them before himself at times even. Embry and Quil shook their heads as Emily greeted Sam with a kiss. They followed Jake into the living room, each taking a seat around me. Quil was more laid-back, he was a confident type of guy. Embry was a little more of the worrier, the only shy one of the group of boys, not very noticeable though. They were Jakes best friends, more like brothers than anything. Jake… he was…

Placing my hand over my heart, feeling it quicken slightly.

Jake was something… something entirely different. Ever since I saw him, there's been this force that pulls me to him. It worried me because I've never felt anything like it before. My gaze would look for him when I felt him nearby, a smile would always crawl onto my face when I found him, and something like a fire would start up inside me, spreading warmth through me. I don't really know how to explain it, but it only happens with Jake. I found myself following after the force willingly, growing closer and closer to Jake. Despite his large size, he was a gentle warm person. He always knows when to cheer me up, offer help when I need it, and to make me feel like I belong in this world when I feel like I don't.

I admit there was something that made me wonder about him and the others. Besides their shoes, they hardly ever wore anything more than a pair of shorts. Jared joked that I created a new shade of the color red when he seen my face as they all walked in shirtless. They dressed like that even when it was a little cooler outside. I asked Jake if he ever got cold one time, he just smiled and said no not really. I was confused when he held out his hand to me, seeing this he placed his hand on mine. The touch was soft, but the warmth was what caught my attention. I looked up at him surprised and all he said was it's hard for me to get cold. Not to long after, I learned that Sam and the others were the same. They couldn't really explain it to me and I accepted their answers. I just thought maybe in some kind of way it was the same as me trying to explain to them as why my eyes are a whitish lavender color instead of brown or black.

My eyes widen as the warning bells in my head started going off, quickly turning around, finding nothing there. _'I know I fe-'_

"You were able to sense me."

His voice drifted from behind me, causing me to turn back around. A boy stood before me, his skin was ghostly pale, black hair long enough to reach above his eyes… eyes that were a deep red color that reminded me of blood. His mouth was in the form of a smirk that was charming and seductive. He had to be one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen, but something was wrong about him. He wasn't normal, everyone around here had the normal eye colors, nothing like his or mine. It wasn't just the color that caught my attention, is was the bloodthirsty look he had.

'_He's dangerous…'_

"Those are some interesting eyes you have. What's a pretty girl like you doing way out here?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"What do you want?"

"It's not safe to be out here alone." ignoring my question, he continued to look me up and down, then glanced around at the trees before locking his gaze back on me "You never know what's out here."

Before I knew it, he was right in front of me. Instantly jumping back, putting as much space between us as I could, swiftly performing the hand signs "Byakugan."

'_He's fast… maybe even faster than me.'_

"What do we have here? You're not just some ordinary human… doesn't matter." with the same speed, he vanished out of sight.

Even with the quiet forest around us, he didn't make a single sound as he moved around, circling me. As if giving a signal to start the fight, the thunder gave out a loud roar and just like that he appeared, pulling back his arm ready to land a hit. Quickly crouching down, feeling the power of his blow pass over me. Swinging out my leg, he jumped back before I could swipe him off his feet.

"You're to slow."

'_He's behind me!' _rolling away just a moment before his fist collided into the spot I was just in, dirt flying up into the air around him.

'_He doesn't have any chakra, but I can still attack the sensitive points in his body.'_

With the thought in mind, I charged for him. Sensing my attack, he dodged off to the side. Immediately spinning around, catching him off guard with a hit to the chest. Taking a step back from me, his face showing a small twist from pain. Seeing this, I hurriedly attacked again. Using more force and more chakra, I sent him flying back, knocking him down to the ground.

'_His body… it's hard like a rock. I don't even know if my attacks are doing any good, still, I'll have to be careful how I hit him or I'll just end up hurting myself.'_

"Heh, that actually hurt." sitting up, covering the part of his chest that was attacked, he glared at me. "I don't know what you just did to me, but you won't get another chance to do it again."

Seeing him beginning to stand _'I can't give him a chance to recover.'_

Advancing on him once again, my hand reaching out for another point in his body to hit. His eyes suddenly flashed for a moment, causing my gaze to find his only to find a deadly more wild look in the eyes looking back at me. Without breaking eye contact, his hand sprung up, stopping my attack mere inches from his body. Wrapping his fingers around my wrist, he began to squeeze.

'_He's going to break it!'_

Seeing the pain on my face, he began to smirk "Don't worry, I'm far from being close to killing you."

Grabbing the front of my coat with his free hand, he pulled me closer to him. Tightening his hold, I bit down on my tongue hard, drawing blood. Reaching for the hand around my wrist, I instinctively pulled it back when I met his cold skin. Gasping out in surprise, a small amount of blood trickled down my chin. Unexpectedly he froze, staring even more intensely at me than before. Seeing a opening, I hit the spots on his forearms, making him release his hold. Coming back to reality, his eyes widen as I my hands quickly hit more of his points.

Watching him stagger away from me, kneeling down on the ground, disbelief covered his face. Breathing deeply, I got into position, ready for his next move._ 'What's he waiting for?'_

That's when I finally sensed it, when I noticed my opponent looking behind me instead of at me.

Seeing as the man was more focused on whatever it was, I glanced back. _'I-is that… a wolf.'_

Standing behind me was the biggest wolf I've ever seen in my life.

**I don't mean to leave off right there, but I really wanted to update since it's been awhile. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. **

**Again, sorry if the whole fight scene wasn't that good or if you didn't like it or if it was to short (but then again I did leave off in the middle of the fight with 1 wolf, 1 ninja, and 1 vampire.) **


End file.
